robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat G
The Second Wars - Heat G was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. Competing Robots Roadblock From Bodmin Community College *Weight: 80.9kg *Dimensions: 160 x 110 x 45cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 4 x 12V batteries *Weapons: 12' Tungsten tipped circular saw *Team Members: Hender Blewitt, Chris Kinsey and Peter Kinsey Killerhurtz From Oxford *Weight: 77.8kg *Dimensions: 115 x 80 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 10mm *Power: 8 x 20V batteries *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Team Members: John Reid, Dominic Parkinson and Rebecca Reaston-Brown Nemesis From Dublin *Weight: 74.5kg *Dimensions: 130 x 123 x 55cm *Ground Clearance: 50mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries 1 x 6V battery *Weapons: Pneumatic spike with static spikes and blades *Team Members: Peter Redmond, Joe Gavin, William Murphy and John Cunnane R.O.C.S. From Howorth in Darlington *Weight: 79.8kg *Dimensions: 80 x 77 x 63cm *Ground Clearance: 12.5mm *Power: 1 x 12V battery *Weapons: Forklift *Team Members: Colin Sievers and Karl Sievers Onslaught From Bedford *Weight: 76.1kg *Dimensions: 90 x 56 x 31cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Scoop and mild steel spikes *Team Members: Alan Wood, David Wood and Peter Holland Limpet From Hinkley *Weight: 79.6kg *Dimensions: 100 x 75 x 28cm *Ground Clearance: 25mm *Power: 2 x 12V wheelchair batteries *Weapons: Wedge shape and 6' saw *Team Members: John Denny and John Freeman The Gauntlet 1. Roadblock - Completed - Its large width meant the Roadblock team could only take on the newly unveiled sentinal. After being pinned to the wall briefly it got away but its large width almost caused it to drive into the pit but it drove away into the end zone. 2. Nemesis - Completed - Nemesis went for the ram rig (presumably because the flame pit and Sgt. Bash both featured in this route). After negotiating the ram rig with little difficulty it drove past Sgt. Bash and despite being blocked by Sir Killalot managed to find a gap and squeezed through to complete the course. 3. Limpet - 10.8m - The team had stuck part of a baguette on the back of the robot to be toasted by Bash. Unfortunately it didn't get that far as it was ambushed by Sir Killalot after it had gone over the ramp and Killalot snapped through one of Limpet's tracks. 4. Killerhurtz - 10.6m - Its incredible speed took it past the Sentinal and into the end zone in the blink of an eye but it had rammed into Dead Metal and despite causing damage to the House Robot, Dead Metal forced it back off the line and into the pit. 5. Onslaught - 10.5m - Onslaught was quicker and smaller than Roadblock and had less difficulty evading the Sentinal but it was having a problem with its tyres, which began to peel off leaving it with very little grip. As The Sentinal swung back it caught Onslaught and pushed it into the pit. 6. R.O.C.S. - 8.8m - Despite its width it was able to get through the ram rig quite easily but in the time it took, the House Robots had all moved across to block the route and it couldn't break through. Sir Killalot lifted it up and onto its side over the flame pit. In most heats the distance R.O.C.S. travelled would have been enough to qualify. Eliminated: R.O.C.S. Trial (Skittles) 1. Killerhurtz - 64 Barrels - Immediately dived straight into the barrels and almost took out enough to go through on its first attack. Killerhurtz were even looking to get all the skittles down when it suddenly got stuck in reverse gear and shot backwards out of the triangle where the house robots could attack it. 2. Onslaught - 57 Barrels - Its scoop made it well suited to skittles and the team were so confident they had a go at Sgt. Bash before knocking any barrels over. Its speed made it extremely effecient and after the team felt they had done enough they went for another pop at Bash. 3. Nemesis - 38 barrels - Its shape made pushing over barrels difficult but it managed to make it into the middle of the triangle and spun round using its blades and spikes to knock over barrels. 4. Roadblock - 34 barrels - Its scoop came in useful for tunneling into the triangle although in some cases it only succeeded in pushing the barrels out the triangle and not over. Nevertheless it was making good progress when Killalot came in and pinned them until the end of the round 5. Limpet - 23 Barrels - Limpet was incredibly slow to get off the mark and without a lot of power the struggled to make much of an impact against the barrels. Eliminated: Limpet Arena Semi-Finals * Roadblock vs. Killerhurtz As in The Gauntlet and the trial Killerhurtz shot straight at Roadblock but Roadblock was barely fazed at all by the attack and the attack seemed to actually do more damage to Killerhurtz. Roadblock used its scoop to push Killerhurtz into the PPZ and then attacked it with its circular saw which cut thrugh Killerhurtz armour and into its motor. The House Robots moved in and Dead Metal pitted the beaten robot. Winner: Roadblock * Nemesis vs. Onslaught Nemesis had put a kebab on the top of their robot for the battle. Onslaught's weapon made it simple for it to push Nemesis around the arena. Onslaught ran rings around Nemesis before briefly driving itself into the PPZ. Nemesis seemed immobile next to the pit and Onslaught pushed it in. Winner: Onslaught Final *Roadblock vs. Onslaught Roadblock approached Onslaught but Onslught wasn't moving. Roadblock pushed Onslaught onto an arena spike but there was still no movement from it. Onslaught started smoking and Dead Metal and Shunt attacked Onslaught while Roadblock took on Sgt. Bash but Dead Metal snapped Roadblocks strimmer shaft with its claws in the dying seconds of the fight but it didn't matter as Onslaught hadn't moved at all. Winner: Roadblock